Why not me?
by Spikes-Soul
Summary: Spike starts dreaming of his daughter. And her future. **CHAPTER 16 IS UP!!!!**
1. Welcome Home

**Even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do I'd still miss you**  
  
I come home, to Sunny Hell. I pray to any god or power that would listen that when I knock on that door, Buffy doesn't stake me. "Bloody hell." No matter what she does or doesn't do, I am in love with Buffy Anne Summers. So I knock.  
  
I was in the dinning room helping Dawn with her math homework, and I hear a knock on the backdoor. I open it and my mouth drops. There he is, the asshole that tried to rape me. But I look in those deep ocean blue eyes and I faint.  
  
I am standing there wonder what to say and she faints. Buffy didn't even say hello before falling. So I get down on the ground and try to help her. Dawn comes running up to me and Buffy. "Hi Nibblet." Like nothing happened between Buffy and I. She slaps me.  
  
So when I finally wake up, I slap Spike just after Dawn did. "What in the bleedin' hell is wrong with you two!? I come here trying to tell you what I did when I left and I get beaten!", he says. Well, that's it. I don't know what to do, so I kiss him. I am so glad he is home. I missed him so much.  
  
She kissed me. She kissed me! She kissed me? Now I know this girl is off her rocker. So I pull away. "What was that for? Not that I didn't enjoy it." "Spike, shut up. I missed you so much, you annoy the fuck out of me when you are here, but you are like family. And Dawn, if you repeat any word said in the next 24 hours, you are grounded for a week. So tell us what happened you left, which by the way you will get yelled at for." "Buffy, Dawn, I went to Africa to get my chip out, Shh luv, and instead I got my soul back. I will explain the whole thing later. I promise."  
  
Spike says he got his soul. That's great but why am I speechless? I have no feeling towards Spike like that anymore, Right? Since I am never speechless, I faint again.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic so review and tell me what you want to see happen. I have to "A winters tale" for English class. I am a freshman and I already hate high school. But I will do what I can. 


	2. Xander saves the day

**Look into my eyes you will see what you mean to me, search your heart, search you soul  
when you find me there you will search no more**  
When I wake up again, I pull Spike outside. Dawn left by the island in wonder.  
Spike tells me " Buffy, You know I love you and I would die and kill for Dawn and you,  
and I am so so so sorry for what I did to you. I know that you hate me and I don't   
blame you but, and I know this is the most selfish thing I have ever done but will  
you give me a second chance?" I don't know what to do, I can see in his eyes that he   
is really sorry and sincere but after what he did, What do I do, Mom?  
  
She looks at me like she wants something else, but I wish I was sure of what.  
"Spike, you were never able to hide anything in your kisses, so kiss me so I know   
what to do, and that you really do still want this, this thing between us to work.  
I know you love me, but sometimes you still don't want it to work." I kiss her  
like I never have before. God, I love this woman, always keeping me on my toes.  
**Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for, theres nothing I want more  
Everything I do, I do it for you**  
"Spike, I will give you a chance but if you screw up, its you ass not my.  
Got it. We will try a real relationship." "What? Are you asking me out, Summers?"  
"If you will have me, yeah, I guess I am. William, Will you be my boyfriend?"   
" Come here, Slayer."So he pulls me in and we kiss again. We both hear Dawn   
sqweal from inside, so we pull apart(sadly)and there is Dawn, big as life,  
with a big smile on her face.  
Me and Buffy walk in just in time for Xander to see our little make up.  
needless to say, the whelp is brassed off. "Buffy, what the FUCK are you doing?  
I mean are you mental?" "Xander, I love you but you have no right to jugde me on  
my relationships." "Even after what he did to you? Buffy please." "Hey me and the  
lady talked about this and when I left.." "When he left things where weird and we  
both needed time apart." I give Buffy a glare for not letting me finish  
"Fine Buffy if you a=want to be a Nicropheliace go right ahead."  
  
A/N: Ok not the best at fan fiction but HELP with reveiws. Sorry for spelling and typeos. 


	3. Sleep Over

A/N:Sorry this is taking so long. I sort of had writers block, and i think the story   
is going to change. Huge fight or *gasp*, sorry, it's a secert. Not the best speller  
so forgive me. "The Winter's Tale is longer then I thought and My birthday is on the   
15th(yay),I turn 14.Plus homecoming, so I am really sorry.  
  
A/N 2: I know I have done both Buffy and Spike POV but I will do it more like the  
show know because this is confusing to write.  
  
Disclamer: I am sorry to inform you that I own NOTHING, just the idea for the story  
plot. Buffy:the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, ext. I know I   
a sad, too. But we have to move on.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Thanks Spike, for trying but Xander can be as stubborn as you sometimes."  
  
"Your welcome, I think, Um, Buffy, my cyrpt was, well, let's just say when I left  
some vamps played a game of "Tomb go Boom" with my cyrpt. So can I stay here until  
I find a place?"  
  
"Um, Yeah, there's a cot in the basement, Dawn, will you put it in my room?" Dawn   
goes to get the cot."Ok Buffy, for a nickel." Dawn said happily. Buffy handed her  
the coin and Dawn went to get the cot"   
  
"Luv, are you sure that's a good idea,I mean, I would be just as happy on the couch."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes,"William, Don't argue, there is always less sun in my room, and   
you know how the sun makes you all compustable. I don't want to wake up to find my   
boyfriend went all "poof"." Dawn walked back up the stairs form the basement with  
the cot in hand.  
  
"Well, yeah, your right, and, wait a tick, you said "boyfriend"?"  
  
"I did, didn't I." She starts walking away."I am going to bed,Dawn." "Yeah Yeah. Me too."  
Dawn said with a frown.  
  
"C'mon Spike. Your coming to bed too."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N 3: Sorry to make it short but there is a Present that needs it's own chapter. 


	4. Oh Baby

A/N:OK, Here's Chapter 4 but you can't hold anything bad toward me. *  
It's to make sure Spike and Buffy have a reason to stay together. *  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*   
6 months Later(Spike and Buffy made love for the 1st time about a month ago)  
  
"Spike, Wake up!! Damn it Spike, get your pale ass up out of bed and help me  
in the bathroom!!!!"  
  
"Bloody hell, Slayer what does a bloak have to do get some sleep with you in  
the room!"  
  
"Sorry, but I think i am going to throw up again. Help me." She said with a pout.  
  
"You know I think we should take you to the doctor. On a cloudy day so I can come  
with you."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Elizabeth Summers, The doctor will see you now."  
  
Spike leans into Buffy and says "Elizabeth?"  
  
"Under DMP health coverage, They need my real name."  
  
"I like it."  
  
"You would."  
  
"I do. It's nice."  
  
"Oh Bite me. Wait don't say a word."  
  
Spike cocks his head and smirks.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Well, Elizabeth, we have your tests and it seems your going to have a baby."  
  
Both Spike and Buffy looked shocked.  
  
"I am not sure if you want your brother in here for the things I will ask."  
  
"William is not my brother, He's the father."  
  
Spike leans into Buffy,"Buffy, you know vampires can't have kids."  
"I know but we will talk to Giles, I am sure he knows something. Your   
the only person I have slept with since Riley." "I know."  
  
Buffy gives Spike a weird look. A look that says " how did you know?".   
  
"Ok well, Elizabeth, when was you last period?"  
  
"Um 2 months ago around the 12th. Doctor O'Neil, how far alone am I   
because you know that am irregular, so I thought I just skipped my   
period last month."  
  
  
"Well, Elizabeth, you are about a month along."  
  
"Thank you Doctor."  
  
~*~  
  
"Giles, can we talk?"  
  
"Sure Buffy, what about? Um Spike could you give us a moment?"  
  
"This includes Spike. Giles, Spike and I are going to have a baby, and  
we aren't sure how? And how did you know I wasn't cheating on you?"  
  
"I would have been able to smell someone else on you, Luv. Plus you are  
not the kind to cheat."  
  
"Oh, ok just wondering."  
  
"Well um, this is interesting."Giles takes off his glasses to clean them   
and rub the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Tell me about it. Watcher, this is giveing we the wiggins. Wait, Thanks   
Honey, know I am talking like you."  
  
"Oh Thats nothing when you were gone I said Bloody hell."  
  
A/N: Don't you just hate me! @--{--{-- Don't Forget to reveiw!!! 


	5. Going Home

A/N:Sorry it took long I had a essey due on the FCC today. But I am back.  
OK Now so far Giles knows? But after the reviews (which by the way thank  
you for), I have decided to do the story script style now. I now that I   
keep changing the story but hey I try. Oh by the way the poem is mine.   
I wrote it in ten min. is english class.  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*   
Beautiful-Tribute to Evelyn White(My Neice)  
  
People say I'm Beautiful   
I think they lie  
People say you Beautiful  
I think they see just fine  
  
What makes me Beautiful?  
I'm not, so don't ask  
What makes you Beautiful?  
That smile and the twinkle in your eyes  
  
You look more like your father, He's Beautiful too!  
Some say you have my smile, I think they lie  
You look less like your mother, She's Beatiful too!  
Some say you have a happy heart, I think they see just fine  
  
What makes me Beautiful?  
I'm not, so don't ask  
What makes you Beautiful?  
That smile and the twinkle in your eyes  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
BUFFY:"So Giles, will you help us figure this out?"  
  
GILES: "Of course, Buffy. But I do remember something in one of my books  
about how the slayer and a vampire would have a child. But Buffy there's  
one thing I feel I have to ask you."  
  
Buffy: any thing Giles. What's wrong?  
  
Giles: Buffy, all the sources show that this is with a souled vampire.  
  
Buffy: I figured that much.  
  
Giles: you mean spike has a soul?  
  
Buffy: yeah he does. I thought he told you  
Buffy glears a spike for not telling anyone but Buffy and Dawn.  
  
Spike: Hey I have an image to up hold thank you very much.Plus luv I think  
the whelp would have freaked out worst. Again with me speaking Buffy. How the   
hell did this happen? But anyway Slayer I know something.  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Spike: Up for a road trip luv?  
  
Buffy: Spike, what the hell are you talking about  
  
Spike: Well Buffy what I am thinking sort of needs us to go somewhere.  
  
Buffy: Where?  
  
Spike: Iowa.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Spike and Buffy are laying in bed talking.  
  
  
Buffy: Spike I dunno. Iowa. What if we see Riley?  
  
Spike: We might not. Where did you say capt. Cardboard was from?  
  
Buffy: Just outside of Huxley.  
  
Spike: We won't. We fly into Des Moines, drive to Ankeny to see some   
friends of mine, then we stay with my friends brother in Ankeny.  
The person we are looking for is in Polk City thought luv.  
  
  
Buffy: You do know out of the 3 town you just named i have only heard of 1  
But who are your friends?  
  
Spike: Nikki Rains and Brenna White. Josh is Brenna's brother. Brenna's   
parents are out of town in mexico, they wanted to come here first but   
when I last talked to them I was in africa.  
  
A/N: I am Brenna White I was born and raised in Iowa lived in Polk City  
went to school in Ankeny and was born in Des Moines. My brother is Josh  
and my best friend is Nikki. I am a greedy writer hehehe!!  
  
Buffy: How did you meet them?   
  
Spike" The last time Dru dumbed me,our train derailed in Iowa and Brenna  
helped me. Her parents wouldnt let me stay there until i was awake but Nikki   
hid me from her dad. I was so depressed that I didnt even try to eat them.  
  
Buffy: How old are they? young huh.  
  
Spike; Younger then Dawn They are 14 and Josh turns 21 in December.  
  
Buffy: why do you still talk to them?  
  
Spike: They reminded me of you mum. They were kind without reason.  
Just because.  
  
Buffy; Thank you.  
  
Spike: Why luv? I should be thanking you. For all you and Lil Bitty Bit  
have done.  
He said with her hand on her tummy.  
  
Buffy: For loveing me.  
  
A/N: I LOVE THIS!!!! Wait until you meet me and Nikki and Josh 


	6. Iowa

Chapter 6  
A/N: I know. You wanted to meet me and my family in this fic. I wanted very  
much to write it. But in light of one review I have come to the idea that  
I am a better poet the story writer. If you want more then email me at   
IcePrincess1875@aol.com. This is a hard story to leave behind. I want to  
show you so many things. I know I should have expected harsh reviews but   
none that mean. I am only 14, and am not really used to the rejeaction yet.  
To that one reviewer, I say you need to pick and chose your words more   
carefully when you are dealing with a young NEW writer. And to take your  
own advise. Also do not go into a fan fiction wanting "Tale of two cities"   
I am very, very sorry but I think this will be the last chapter.  
There were reasons behind the stuff I did and this was my first story.  
I am sorry if I type wrong, but the tears of leaving this story behind   
might make the keys stick. So on with the story.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
Spike and Buffy wake up the next morning.  
  
Spike: Buffy, luv wake up.  
  
Buffy: Sleeping, back in 10.  
  
Spike C'mon Buffy we have to pack the plane leaves in an hour.  
He says picking her up.  
  
Buffy: What!?  
  
Spike: Kidding pet, We are already packed and the plane leaves in 3 hours.  
  
Buffy climbes out of spikes arms.  
Buffy:OK I'm going back to bed.  
  
Spike:oh no you don't. Breakfast and we have to take Dawn to Ripper's.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Airplane  
  
  
Spike: Why did you book us a daytime flight? I still burn.  
  
Buffy: Cuz there were no nightfall flights, and you look cute in sunlight,  
if you arent in flames.  
  
Intercom: Flight 78 Sunnydale to Des Moines Now landing  
  
Brenna: WILLIAM!! Joshua is parking under that big thing right at the door  
and he tinted the windows but he says if he gets a ticket your paying for it.  
  
Spike: Yeah that sounds like Josh, So where is Nikki? And Joey, you have gotten  
so big since I last saw you. Joey this is Buffy, Buffy this is Brenna. Her  
middle name is Jo so I call her Joey.  
  
Brenna:Nice to meet you Buffy, I have heard so much about you. And don't worry  
all good things but after meeting William Me and Nikki go patroling with out  
telling Mummy and Daddy. I Kick ass. I have dust 10 vamps in 6 weeks and for   
an weak person like me thats good right?  
  
Buffy: Nice to meet you too. And yea thats great but you dont need to but your   
in danger.  
  
Brenna: HA. I laugh at danger the run and hide under my Scooby blankie.  
Brenna Says in her most"I am 4 not 14" voice  
  
Spike: Buffy is right Joey. You and Nikki dont need to do that. And where  
is Nikki anyway, you say she would be here.  
  
Brenna: We skipped school for this. She's.......... right here.  
  
Nikki: Spike!!   
She runs into a hug.  
  
Nikki: This must be Buffy. Hi I am Nicole but everyone calls me Nikki.  
And dont worry about Brenna. She Likes to hear herself talk.  
  
Brenna: Bitch.  
  
Nikki: Slut.  
  
Spike: Hey. And you kiss your mothers with those mouths.  
  
Brenna: Well, really no we dont.  
  
Buffy; You reminder me of me and Dawn when we were little.  
  
  
Nikki and Brenna: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
  
Spike: Yeah.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Outside  
  
Josh: Spike! Was up? was going on?  
  
Spike: Nothing much. man, was going on with you?  
  
Josh: Well, me and Abbi got married. Evelyn is bigger then when you left.  
And We have Marty and Alli staying with us too so you well have to sleep  
down stairs. Sorry, but they showed up and I forgot you were coming.  
  
Spike: Thats ok. Josh this is Buffy. Buffy this is Josh.  
  
Buffy: Nice to meet you  
She shakes Josh's Hand.  
  
Josh: you too. well lets go meet the family  
  
  
TBC?(Maybe if People ask me to finish)  
  
A/N: I am sorry 


	7. Meet the Family

A/N: OK OK OK. I know I said that that was the end but I told that person  
to go to hell and everything is OK and never underestimate the power of  
a sister-in-law. I will bring every one in.  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
In the car  
  
Buffy: So Josh, how did you and Abbi meet?  
  
Josh: We were kids living in Des Moines. We just moved in to our house in  
Des Moines and Abbi came to our house asked if here if there was anyone  
near her age to play with. She was like 6. Don't you remember Brenna?  
  
Brenna: Yea. So William, you're going to be a daddy? How does it feel?  
  
Spike: Wonderful, scary, and unreal but I look at Buffy and into eyes and  
I just know everything will be ok. One of theose parental things, comes   
with the title.  
  
Buffy: So Brenna, Why are you the only one that calls Spike 'William'.  
  
Brenna: Because I don't think he looks like a Spike. Those eyes can't be   
mean for that long, and Spike sounds like a mean name. And William isn't   
mean, he's a sweetheart. He will scare the pantes off you and then hand  
you flowers.   
  
Buffy: I know, he did that to me once.  
Buffy winks at Spike.  
  
Nikki: So my house or Abbi first. Cuz Josh wants to meet the one and only   
Slayer, with the whole cut-out-Faith thing, of course.  
  
Buffy: Nikki, Josh has already met me.  
  
Nikki: No not that Josh, My Josh, MY brother Josh.  
  
Buffy: Oh ok Your house I geuss.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Nikki's House  
  
(A/N: My Brother will be Joshua and Nikki's Brother will be Josh when in   
the same room)  
  
  
Nikki:(yells) Josh!! Spike and Buffy are here!!!!  
  
Josh: Ok will you shut up already god.  
Josh says coming down the stairs.  
Josh is really tall and his hair stops just below his ears and is light brown.  
  
Brenna: Hey Josh.  
  
Josh: Hey Piggie.  
Brenna Glares at Josh.  
  
  
Spike: Hey Josh Nice to see you again.  
Spike pulls Josh in for a hug.  
  
Josh: you too Spike, So this is Buffy. She cute spike real cute.  
  
Spike: Josh Rains back off. This one is mine.  
Spike puts his arm around Buffy's middle and kisses her head.  
Buffy smiles brightly.  
  
  
JOshua: Now that we have gotten the Manson Ranch out of the way, my wife might  
be worried.  
  
  
Brenna: OK Bye Josh, later Nikki, tell Mike I said hey.  
(A/N:Mike is Josh and Nikki's dad)  
**************************************************************************************  
  
In the car  
  
Brenna: well that was......... interesting.  
  
Josh: Yea her brother gives me the creeps.  
  
Buffy: I got the wiggins too. He is not always like that, right?  
  
Brenna: well yea he is. so is his dad.  
  
Spike: But they are nice once you get to know them.  
  
Brenna: yea they are it took me 3 years.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Josh's House  
  
  
Josh: OK no sudden movements.  
  
Brenna: Joshua be nice.  
  
Josh: What? she's my wife.  
  
Brenna: I know but not in front of guests.  
  
Spike: Joey, we are not guests.  
  
Brenna: you're right. your family. So Joshua, how do we act   
in front of family?  
  
Josh: Like family.  
  
  
A/N: I know but it is time for dinner. 


	8. Why her?

Joshua opens the door to his house.  
  
Josh:Abbi, Baby we're home!!  
  
Brenna: Abbi William's Home!!!  
  
Abbi yells running down the stairs with Mandy in tow.  
(Mandy is a long time friend of both my brother and my   
sister-in-law)  
  
Abbi:Spike!!  
  
Spike:yea Abbi. so where is chunky cheeks?  
  
Abbi: Mandy has her. Come here Evelyn, say Hi to Spike.  
  
Spike: can I hold her?  
  
Abbi: yea  
  
Spike picks up Evelyn  
Spike:(says in his most cooing voice)Goodness you've got so big!  
  
Brenna: Yea Daddy taught her to say 'what's up'.  
  
Spike: he did huh? oh I'm sorry Abbi,Mandy this is Buffy, Buffy this  
is Abbi and Mandy.  
  
Buffy: Nice to meet you both.  
  
Abbi: you too, and may I say Spike was right.  
  
Buffy: about what?  
  
Abbi: you are Beautiful.  
  
Buffy: thanks  
  
Mandy: Nice to meet you buffy, good to see you again spike but I really  
have to go to work.  
  
Brenna: ok Bye Mandy  
  
Mandy:see ya Brenna, Abbi call me later, you too Josh  
  
Josh: aight later Mandy  
  
Abbi Bye Mandy  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
an hour later its dark outside  
  
  
a rock come in the window and then a gun shot(which never happens  
in that area)  
  
  
Buffy picks up the rock, Josh and Abbi check on Evelyn  
  
  
Buffy:(reading aloud)Slayer come out and fight. sunday midnight BEEBE   
GRAVEYARD  
  
Spike: oh My god Brenna your Bleeding!!  
  
Brenna looks at her middle and touchs her stomach  
  
Brenna:oh it's not that bad  
Brenna falls  
  
Spike picks her up  
Spike:JOSH! BRENNA GOT SHOT!!  
  
Josh and Abbi run downstairs as fast as they can abbi holding Evelyn  
  
Josh:Abbi call 911 NOW!!  
  
Josh runs up to Brenna In spikes Arms  
  
Spike: Josh I hear her heartbeat slowing down.  
  
Josh, Abbi, and Spike are in tears by the time the Paramedics get there  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
In the Mercy Medical Center waiting room  
  
Doctor: Mr. White, Mrs. White, Mr. Winters, And Ms. huh Summers  
Brenna got hit in the stomach pretty bad we stiil aren't sure   
if she will live. I am sorry.   
  
Spike:(sobbing)No oh my god no.  
  
Buffy: this is all my fault I am so sorry guys.  
  
Josh can't even speak. and Abbi is trying to comfort him  
and Buffy tries to do the same.  
  
The doctor hears beeping from Brenna's room and runs in there  
  
Doctor:NURSE!!!! COME HERE NOW!! WE'RE LOSING HER!!  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
A/N: Do I live or Die? 


	9. Saying Goodbye

A/N: I must love this story enough to do this so just so you know.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Nurse:Doctor what do you need?  
  
Doctor:I need to see if there is an O.R ready and if not GET ONE READY!  
  
The doctor takes Brenna to the O.R. and Josh,Spike,Abbi,and,Buffy   
watch the operation.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
An hour and a half later  
  
Doctor: I am sorry. We tried to stop the bleeding but it wouldn't   
stop. and Brenna's Time of death was 9:09 pm July 12,2003.  
I am sorry.  
  
Spike: Doctor,(starts yelling)TRY AGAIN!!  
  
Doctor:we can't I am sorry. But before we took her to O.R. she said  
name the babies something pretty. I am not sure what it means but  
maybe you are.  
  
  
Abbi: I do thank you, doctor for trying.  
  
Josh: Abbi, what w.. i can't say it, is she talking about.  
  
Abbi: she helped me with the tests I am going to have a baby.  
  
Buffy: so she was talking to the both of us.  
  
Spike: she was only 14.(sobbing)  
Doctor, can I see her?  
  
Doctor: Yes.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Spike: Buffy she was like my daughter me and Brenna were like me and Dawn.  
I loved her so much.  
  
Buffy: How about Brenna Jo?  
  
Spike: what?   
  
Buffy: a baby name. How about Brenna Jo?  
We are having a girl. So what do you think?  
  
Spike:I like it.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
A/N: I love this story so much I killed myself off. Huh. 


	10. Who Will She Be?

A/N: I know it took a long time but I have been going through some stuff, sorry it was so short last time but thank you for those of you who stayed with me.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Nikki come bursting into the waiting room.  
  
Nikki: were is she? is she ok?  
  
Spike: Nicole, come here.  
  
Nikki: Spike, you never call me Nicole. What's wrong?  
  
Buffy: She got shot. She died. I am sorry.  
  
Nikki: NO, NO, NO!!! WHERE IS SHE!!!!!!  
  
Spike: Nicole, she's died. Right now the doctors will only let Josh and Abbi see her. I got to see her for a minute or two.  
  
Nikki: no she can't die. I love her to much to let her die.  
  
Spike: So do I, Nikki but she is. Come here.  
  
Nikki walks over to Spike and cries he heart out. Buffy's cell phone rings.  
  
Buffy: Hello.  
  
Willow: Buffy we found a prophecy on the baby. It says a very strong witch will be reincarnated born to a vampire and a slayer.   
  
Buffy: We are at the hospital. A friend of Spike's just died. Brenna Jo, we are naming the baby after her.  
  
Willow: the is awful and I guess good at the same time. How did she die?  
  
Buffy: she was shot. Vampires throw a rock through the window and then a gun shot came through the window too.  
  
Willow: oh my goddess, I am so sorry.  
  
Buffy: I hardly knew her, but Spike loved her.  
  
Willow: Buffy I have to go, I love you, be careful and Tell Spike I love him too. And Ask if she was a witch cuz I have a hunch, ok?  
  
Buffy: Ok Bye Willow, I love you too, and I'll ask.  
  
Buffy hangs up and Turns to Spike and Nikki.  
  
Buffy: Nikki, I have a very important question to ask you, based on something my friend found about our baby ok?  
  
Nikki: ok  
  
Buffy: was Brenna a witch?  
  
Nikki: I was the only one who knew, why?  
  
Buffy: Oh my god.  
  
Buffy looks almost star struck.  
  
Spike: What Buffy?  
  
Buffy: Will found a prophecy about the baby, and it said that a very strong witch will be reincarnated born to a vampire and a slayer.  
  
Spike: Oh. Well, what do we know what and see who our baby is? Will she even remember her other life?  
  
Buffy: I am not sure. 


	11. The Baby

Buffy: Willow, that still doesn't answer ny question. How did I get to have this new " Hi My Buffy and I have a mother and a slayer." part added to my job description?  
  
Willow: Love. When you and Spike were..... when the baby was..... conceived, you two had pure love for each other. Meaning you and he knew it, admited it and accepted it. When you and Angel.... slept together, you knew it and admited it but you didn't accept it.   
  
Buffy: Add that to the prophecy, and we have baby.  
  
Willow: In a nut shell, yep.  
  
Buffy: fun.  
  
Willow: innit.  
  
Buffy: I have to go, we have to go to the funeral.  
  
Willow: ok Bye Buffy.  
  
Buffy: bye  
  
Buffy hangs up the phone.  
  
Buffy: Spike are you going to be ok going?  
  
Spike: Yea I owe Brenna that much, to go to her funeral.  
  
Buffy: I think Brenna would like you to stop mopeing soon and to help raise your baby when she gets here.  
  
Spike: I know but it was hard help plan it. Josh asked me to help cuz her parents were still in Mexico. They got back today ya know.  
  
Buffy: yea I know. They were nice enough to make this a night funeral so lets go. I need to talk to her.  
  
Spike: who?  
  
Buffy: Brenna.  
  
Spike: Oh ok me too.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
A/N: Next time on Buffy the funeral. 


	12. The Funeral

Pastor: So In Loving Memory Of Brenna Jo White, We gather here tonight.   
Right Now I think her Best Friends have Something to say so in order we   
let Nicole, Holly, Betsy, and William say a few Words.  
  
Nikki: I have known Brenna for 4 Years, we have been best friends since then.   
It is hard to be here tonight, and know I will not see her on Monday at school.   
I will always miss her. Brenna is the only thing that kept me sane in my house.   
She will not go without being missed. Brenna, Joey, We love you and we miss you.   
  
Holly: Brenna I have not known you as long as Nikki but I love you just the same.   
I miss her outlook on things. She made people she the world in another light.   
When she was going out with Roger, people made fun of her and she didn't care.   
Brenna said that he was a nice person and should be treated that way. So Brenna,   
I give you Oswald. Yea Brenna, we found him. He was under my bed. I love you Brenna.   
Goodbye.  
  
Betsy: Brenna I have known you less then Both Holly and Nikki, But you saw the world   
through your own little eyes and I know we made fun of you for it but that is part of   
way we all love you so much. The way you said things and made us see things in a new way,   
Brenna, that alone is remarkable. I wish I knew you better. I wish I loved you better.   
But Here or not I do love you.  
  
Spike: Brenna helped save me after my train derailed. She was one of the most extraordinary   
people I have met. I have met alot of people. Me and my girlfriend are naming our daughter   
after her. It is the least I can do to honor her. Brenna was a good person, friend, daughter,   
and sister I am sure, But one thing that needs said is that there are no words to tell you   
about her. If you asked me to tell you about her in one word I would say dictionary.   
Pretty much every word in there is Brenna. So tonight I am putting one of my best friends in   
the ground. Brenna I will never say goodbye. I will see you later. Have fun without us ok?   
I love you Joey.  
  
Pastor: In the requests of the family, Brenna's closest friends and family will meet at Northview   
Middle School. By the flagpole is a memorial for Brenna.  
  
Spike: Father, I can read her head stone aloud?  
  
Pastor: Of Course.  
  
Spike: Brenna Jo White Sept. 15, 1988-July 12, 2003  
Devoted Friend, Loving Daughter, Awesome Person  
She saved our lives alot.   
  
Brenna, you will be forever missed.  
  
  
Brenna: But why do I have to walk around until I am born again?  
  
Tara: Because. I thought We covered this.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: I am evil. Holly and Betsy are friends. And if you look at the year on my headstone, Tara is   
dead, and is my guide. 


	13. What if?

Brenna: Ok what's this we Tara, you told me. I do not understand.  
  
Tara: Ok When you are born, you will remember everything, your other life, dying, and being here  
with me. You will need all this for your role in saving the world for it. ok?  
  
Brenna: Ok but what is 'it'?  
  
~~*~~  
Spike: Brenna I miss you already. Come back.  
  
Buffy: Spike Lets go. Its cold. Please?  
  
Spike: Ok Buffy. But We have to leave soon and since Willow found something about the baby then   
we can skip Polk City and just go Home. OK?  
  
Buffy: Please?  
  
Spike: Lets go back to the house.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Spike gets out of bed while Buffy is asleep and talks to Brenna again.  
  
Spike: Brenna, Why you? Why not me? You need such a better life then what you got. And I don't   
think you should have to help save the world or something like that. You are too good of a   
person for that and The powers should know that by now.  
  
Buffy wakes up to Spikes voice and walks over to him.  
Buffy: Spike, it was not your fault at all and you know that.  
  
Spike: I know no such thing I could have saved her Buffy. I should have but I let her die. It   
was my fault.  
  
Buffy: If it was your fault, would her brother still let you stay here?  
  
Spike: Ok, luv, you have a point but still. It was my fault I needed to save her. Not just for   
her but for me too. I loved her so much. I miss her already. It is not fair for her for you for   
her family for me.  
  
Buffy: Spike she said that you were her family.  
Buffys hand goes to her stomach.   
  
Buffy: Spike the baby just kicked. Feel.  
  
Spike: Oh my god. It feels so tiny.  
Spike says with his hand on her stomach.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Back in Sunnydale  
Willow: Xander, I wish you would try and be helpful when they get back.  
  
Xander: Why? He is a cold blooded killer and after what he did to Buffy, I Don't know why she   
took he back in the first place.  
  
Willow: Because he has a soul.  
  
Xander: So?  
  
Willow: Why do you love me after what I did to Warren and to you guys?  
  
Xander: Because you have a... oh. This is one of the ' let me show you how hypocritical you are   
by trapping you in your own reason' kinda things right?  
  
Willow: Right.   
  
Xander: But do I have to like him?  
  
Willow: No just help him. One of the people he loved the most died by his own kind. That has to   
hurt.  
  
Xander: Was she turned?  
  
Willow: nope, vampires have learned technology. They shot her. Of all the things, right?  
  
Xander: Will, what did you say about the baby?  
  
Willow: I think his friend will be reincarnated in the baby. It says a strong witch will be.   
and Buffy said Brenna was a witch and is says someone close to both parents will guide her   
in....(pauses to read it again)... will guide her in the after life.  
  
Xander: Joyce?  
  
Willow: Or Tara?  
~~*~~  
  
Buffy: So you think that mom or Tara is guiding my baby in the after life before she is even born?  
  
Willow: Maybe.  
  
PA In Des Moines Inter. Airport: Flight 94 Des Moines to Sunnydale Now Boarding  
  
Buffy: Oh WIll I have to go Our plane is boarding Bye  
  
Willow: Ok Bye.  
  
Buffy hangs up the phone.   
Buffy: are you ready to go home?  
  
Spike: Maybe. I don't know.  
  
Buffy: if you are not ready when we get there we can come back you know?  
  
Spike: Yea I know.  
~~*~~  
16 years later  
  
Spike: Brenna, Honey he's here!!!  
Spike yells up the stairs for his daughter.  
  
Buffy: Joey Did you fix your hair?  
  
Brenna: Yeah Mom. What do you think?  
Brenna steps out of the bathroom in her bedroom, so her mom can inspect her.  
  
Buffy: Honey you look beautiful.  
  
Brenna: Liar. But OK.  
  
Downstairs Spike talks to her date.  
  
Spike: So what's your name? Joey left out details.  
  
Date: Bryan. I am a Junior.  
  
Spike: OK, You do know if anything happens to my baby girl tonight you will held responsible, right?  
  
Bryan: Yea I know.  
  
Brenna yells down the stairs  
Brenna: Daddy, I'm Ready.  
  
Spike: Ok Baby, come down before I die of old age.  
  
Bufffy comes down the stairs ahead of Brenna.  
Brenna stands at the top of the stairs wear a light lavender dress strapless with a shale the same   
color and her Brown hair up on top of her head in a bun with roses in her hair. And a pearl neckless   
her mother gave her.  
  
Bryan: Brenna, you look.... wow. For a 16 yrs. old, you have the presents of someone alot older.  
  
Brenna Leans over to her mother and whispers,  
Brenna: well I am technically 30.   
  
Buffy: Shh.  
  
Spike: OK, Her father is still in the room.  
  
Brenna: Daddy, Stop, be nice. Its prom night. You spent $200 on the dress and $100 on the shoes   
so enjoy my happiness.  
  
Spike: Fine, but if I get a phone call at 3 in the morning, you are grounded til college.  
~~*~~  
Buffy: Spike wake up.  
She tries to shake him.  
  
Buffy: Spike: We just landed. Come on were home.  
  
Spike sits up.  
Spike: I was dreaming.  
  
Buffy: what about?  
  
Spike: Brenna 16 years from now, Prom night. We spent $300 on an outfit.  
  
Buffy: Was it nice?  
  
Spike: yea it was. Really nice. 


	14. Her Wedding

Brenna: Daddy, don't cry. You're going to make me cry so stop.  
  
Spike: Sorry, Joey. It's just, Why did you grow up?  
  
Brenna: Because if I didn't I would still be a slack ass live in your house and eating your   
food.  
  
Spike: But you didn't have to get married.  
  
Brenna: Yea I know. But this is my free will.  
  
Buffy: Honey, the guests are getting antsy.  
  
Brenna: Ok, Mom, How do I look?  
Brenna straightens her dress and vale.  
  
Buffy: Xavier's jaw will drop. You look Gorgeous Baby.  
Brenna was wearing a long white dress that had Spaghetti straps and a vale.Her hair looked   
like hair sushi.  
  
Spike: Brenna Jo. You look beyond beautiful.  
  
The Wedding march Starts. And Dawn, Willow, and Anya start Then Spike leads Brenna down   
the aisle.   
  
After the ceremony,Brenna and Xavier Dance to "Everything I do, I do it for you" By Bryan Adams.   
  
When "Butterfly Kisses" Starts, Spike and Brenna dance.  
  
Brenna: Daddy I love you.  
  
Spike: Brenna I am going to cry. And Really dont wanna cry in public so please.  
  
Brenna: Cry. If you cant help it, Cry.  
  
Spike: Joey You grew up too fast even when you were Ed's Daughter, you grew up too fast.   
Brenna I will always love you. You will always have a home to come home to if you need it.   
Promise me, Promise me. Never leave me. Never leave me.  
  
Brenna: Daddy, the only way I am leaving you is if I die.  
  
  
Spike: Joey never say that.  
  
~~*~~  
Buffy: Spike wake up.  
  
Spike: When did we get home?  
  
Buffy: A minute ago why?  
  
Spike:Another dream 


	15. The Good Life

Buffy: What was this one about?  
  
Spike: Brenna, wedding, and why would she marry some guy named Xavier?  
  
Buffy: I like that name.  
Buffy gets out of the car to go to the trunk. Spike does the same.  
  
Spike: Do you wanna know what she looked like?  
  
Buffy: Yea  
  
Spike takes Buffy in his arms and looks in to her eyes  
Spike: She has my brown hair.  
Buffy snickers.  
  
Spike: It was brown before I bleached it. And she has your green eyes and she is just   
beautiful.   
  
Buffy: Well I wonder if she gets it from her daddy.  
  
Spike: No, her mum.  
  
Buffy: well lets get the luggage in here so this mum can get to bed.  
~~*~~  
A little girl comes down the stairs. she looks about 3 with pig tales in her hair. She   
has her moms green eyes and her dads brown hair and high cheek bones.  
  
Brenna: daddy daddy!!! Guess what I know how to do!!!  
  
Spike: What do you know how to do, pet?  
  
Brenna gets a piece of paper and a pencil. She starts writing down a2+b2=c2, the   
Pythagorean Theorem.   
  
Brenna: here daddy!! I can do math, and I just learned numbers!!! Oh and do I have niece   
I don't know about? And How come I can do this? She makes her pencil float like Willow did   
when she was first starting magic.  
  
Spike: Buffy!!!!!!!  
  
Buffy come down the stairs.  
Buffy: What?  
  
Spike: Come here.  
She walks over to Spike and Brenna.  
  
Buffy:What?  
  
Spike: Our daughter is doing 8th grade math, asking about Evelyn, Josh's daughter, and making   
pencils float.  
  
Buffy: WHAT?!?!  
  
Spike hands her the paper with the math problem.  
Spike: Here. Brenna, can you make any thing else float?  
  
Brenna: Yea. I can make the couch float.  
  
Spike: Go ahead.  
Spike and the couch both start to levitate.  
  
Spike:See.  
~~*~~  
Spike wakes up on the couch next to Buffy.  
Spike: Buffy, luv, wake up. I had another dream.  
  
Buffy starts to wake up.   
Buffy: so did I. where you and Brenna, who was about 3, were in the living room and she was   
doing 8th grade math and making stuff float. 


	16. No Lil School Girl ne More

Principal Woods: I will now ask that Brenna Summers-Winthrope come to the stage.  
  
Brenna walks up the to the stage.  
  
Woods: Brenna is our valedictorian, she got into Harvard law. Brenna will you say a word.  
  
Brenna walks up to the podium.  
Brenna: well Mr. Woods I don't think a word will cover it but in a word I would say: me. Not   
very self explanatory, but I worked for what I wanted and I got wonderful parents, Buffy Summers  
and William Winthrope. Plus the fact that they were breathing down my neck all the time. I may   
not be the smartest, fastest, most cleaver, or most outgoing, but I was scared to death about even   
trying. But Daddy went behind my back and sent it in anyway. Thank you Dad. I got in. I got what   
I wanted all my life by trying. A man once said, " The Brave may not live forever, but cautious   
don't live at all." That quote and this one from my mom," The hardest thing in this world is just   
to live in it.",helped me through the days I thought would be the end of me. But at the end of   
the day we are all who are meant to be, I am Brenna Jo Summers-Winthrope, That's who I am. All 4   
names are me. If you were to ask me a week ago would I be up making this long speech I would have   
said," Yea, Mr. Woods asked me to." But the speech I wanted to make I tossed, This one is off the   
top of my head, no cards. Improv is the way to go. That way the people you are talking to know the   
real you. So for the kids who are here for their brothers or sisters, just try. That's all anyone   
can ask of you, no more no less.  
  
Mr. Woods Whispers in her ear.  
Brenna: I now have the honor of presenting, the graduating class of 2021, WE DID IT!!!!  
Hats fly up, and Spike and Buffy go find Brenna.   
Spike: Joey I am proud of you. I have no idea how proud.  
  
Buffy: How come I wasn't let in on the secret of Harvard law.  
  
Brenna: I wanted to surprise you. SURPRISE!  
~~*~~  
Spike wakes up in the middle of the night, in a cold sweat.  
(I don't know if vampires can sweatbut for the sake of arguement, they can)  
  
Buffy:(rubbing her eyes) Spike,(yawn), what's wrong?  
  
Spike: Those dreams are scaring me, and not in a 'grr...arg' kinda way eather.  
  
Buffy:well go back to sleep and we will talk to Willow or Giles in the morning.  
  
Spike: Ok.  
~~*~~  
A/N: I am sorry for all the short chapters. But if you have any Ideas REVIEW!!!! 


	17. The Boyfriend

Spike: Giles, Help I think that these dreams are really the future.  
  
Giles: Well the might but why would you need to see them? Most of the time in prophecies   
you are only shown what you need to know. Well maybe I should research anyway  
  
Spike: Thanks Watcher.  
  
Giles: Your Welcome.  
  
After Spike and Giles hung up with each other, Spike decided to take a nap to see if he   
another dream.  
~~*~~  
  
Brenna is about 14 this time and her hair is short and Pink. She has on a spiked belt   
and bracelet. a tight black shirt and parachute pants.She has on a chain that goes on   
her wallet. She is in her room listening to Slipknot. (Rock band From Iowa in case you   
didnt know :) )  
  
Brenna: Did you know that Jason is going out with Allison? I know. He could do so much   
better then that tramp. My Dad just got home I have to go. Bye Leah.  
She hangs up the phone. Brenna goes downstairs.  
  
Brenna: Daddy. Can I go to a party tonight?  
  
Spike: When? Who? Where? Will there be parents?   
  
Brenna: Corey In 2 hours til Midnight His house Yes  
  
Spike: Its ok WIth me. Ask you mother,  
  
Brenna: She said ok.  
  
Just then Buffy walks in.  
  
Buffy: OH MY GOD!!! Brenna Jo Summers-Wintherope!! What did you do to your hair!?!?!  
  
Brenna: I dyed it.  
  
Buffy: Spike, Did you let her cut her hair and dye it?  
  
Spike: Yea We both bleach ours.  
  
Buffy: Do as I say not as I do.  
  
Brenna: My mom is a vampire slayer, my dad is a vampire. Mom, Just be glad I dont sleep   
with dead guys.  
  
Spike and Buffy: HEY!!!  
  
Brenna: Oh Sorry Daddy You know I love you.  
  
Spike: better  
  
Buffy: No not better you better not be sleeping with anyone!!!  
  
Brenna: I dont. God I am going to the party now. Daddy I have my key.  
  
Spike: bye baby.  
  
Buffy: Hey what party?  
  
Brenna: Bye!!!  
  
Spike and Buffy: WAIT!!!  
  
Brenna: Stop OK I wanted to go see Harper.  
  
Spike: Harper? Who Harper?  
  
Brenna: My Boyfriend.  
  
Spike: What?!?!  
  
Buffy: All you had to do was ask.  
  
Brenna: Daddy would have said no.  
  
Spike: Daddy does say no.  
  
Buffy: Go Joey.  
  
Brenna: Thank you.  
Brenna was out the door before Spike could say anything  
  
Spike: Buffy Our daughter is out there with her boyfriend and you let her.  
  
Buffy: Yes.  
  
Spike: Why?  
  
Buffy: Cuz I wanna make love with the love of my life.  
  
Spike: Really? And who would that be?  
  
Buffy: I think you might know him. William Winthrope.  
~~*~~  
A/N: Sorry but review please. 


End file.
